In the broadcast of a television show, such as a sporting event, a user will have to commit to several hours of viewing time to see highlights that take place during the course of the same. Although a user can catch highlights of a game by also watching a news program afterwards, the user can desire to see more highlights than presented in the two or three minutes time typically reserved during the newscast. Additionally, there is a value in having a sporting event be shortened by a period of time, for a broadcaster, where the highlights of a video program can be presented, without having a person in a production room manually excise out the segments of the sporting event which are not of interest.